Inconvenient Gifts
by Daydreamer B.A
Summary: In which Goldie, Marionette, and Springtrap get turned in to babies. It was by accident this time actually. From this accident, who knows if anyone else would be caught up in it soon? WARNING: Curse words from naughty little babies. R&R! [Unknown Hiatus]
1. The Accidental Deal

**(A/N): B.A. here. I honestly just wanted to give it a try.**

 **Golden Freddy's nickname:** **Goldie**

 **Toy Bonnie's nickname:** **Blue**

 **Toy Chica nickname:** **Chi**

 **Marionette's nickname:** **Mari** **(For me, it's pronounced like Mario minus the o. Lol)**

 **Toy Freddy: Teddy**

 **Warning: Springtrap cusses.**

 **Do to enjoy!**

* * *

Down at the Fazbear Pizzeria, the Fazgang was out playinh poker in a party room. It was a rare yet relaxing thing to do. Chasing Mike was getting boring, considering the "hunt" was taking too long, so how bout a good game of poker?

"All Freddy's idea," Goldie said to Springtrap as he handed over some poker chips.

Springtrap frowned even more, not liking this at all. It was bad enough he had to come out here, now he couldn't even get to Mike! Usually when he was out and about, which was rare, it was to get that waste of a crap security guard. It irked the jack rabbit on how the guard could get through so easily, better yet a security guard even needed at all. They all were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

Mike was barely at the mercy of Springtrap. The Fazgang was cautious on having Springtrap out of his haven of the safe room where he usually was, but the jack rabbit had to get out some times. However, when he did, he had this strange irk to get to the office and beat up Mike for a reason the gang still couldn't fanthom. Of course they didn't want to see Mike's doodleblob pitiful corpse, so they did everything they could to separate the two. On ease and apparently too lazy to seriously injure any of them, Springtrap begrudgingly complied despite the differences between the two powers.

"I know he did this to help out our relationships with each other, and I've got to admit, its actually pretty fun." Marionette replied as the trio played on. "However, it could also help smooth off that habit of getting to Mike of yours if anything, Springtrap."

"Mehmehmeh," was all Springtrap replied as he flicked a piece off the table. "He can kiss my fuzzy _ass_."

"So Freddy said if _I_ win, we're gonna have to perform some sort of spell for him and the gang to help with something in particular. Don't know why, but you guys should already know I'm up for it!" Goldie clarified, ignoring Springtrap's remark and smiling happily. He loved doing things like these, especially Magic, the trio (him, Mari, and Springtrap) was best known for. All they had to worry about was Springtrap screwing it up to get back at Freddy if anything.

"Perfect," Springtrap sarcastically replied. "Just hurry up and get this over with, you fat lards."

* * *

15 minutes of game time later, it was evident and obvious who the winner was.

" _I... Win!_ _!"_ Golden Freddy shouted, pushing his chips everywhere over the table and ruining the stacks of others. Mari sighed, and Springtrap just glared at his actions, not caring much at all.

"So, you know what this means..." Goldie whispered, excited.

"Yes. Let's just get it over with," Mari answered. "Up to my room. Now."

With that being said, he teleported above the Pizzeria where an attic was usually supposed to be in normal buildings. However, instead of an attic taking place up there, there were actual rooms. Only he, Golden Freddy, and Springtrap resided up there though. The only way for the normal gang to reach them would be to get an extremely high ladder, cool agile skills to get passed the traps, along with being able to open safe rooms, otherwise they'd be screwed.

As Goldie and Springtrap teleported in behind Mari and into his room above the Pizzeria, Mari was already working on the potion in a cornered spot of the room near some books. His delicate black fingers fluttered into and above a pearl shaped bottle lying on a desk in front of him. It was obvious the puppet was adding mystical features.

Goldie peeked curiously over Marionette's slender shoulders, wondering why there weren't other certain things needed or added to it like it was special. It represented certain luck, didn't it? Springtrap on the other hand stood away from the group, paying no attention at all, and found the door more interesting.

"There….that should be all that's needed," Mari concluded with a toodledoo wave as he picked up a book on the huge book shelf next to him.

"But…shouldn't there be more…? You only added 4 attributes to it..." Goldie questioned as he touched it with a soft golden paw.

"Be gentle!" Mari shooed his paw with a stern hand. Goldie looked at his poor slapped paw in concern, then looked back over the bottle and frowned. He was sure he was right.

"Now where is it…." Mari softly murmured as he smoothed a soft finger over an old golden page of the thick book he had on the shelf. "Oh, here!" He stopped on a certain page that had titled "Luck" at the top, along with a golden clover (Not green like the usual one) picture in the top right corner of the page. The golden clover had an innocent bow tied around the stem of it, and a smile drawn on one of it's leaves.

There below the picture was a saying Mari happily read aloud to the group:

" _Old and then your luck was battered and hazy… Here and now your luck will be of a baby."_

 **BOOM.**

There and then, all around them spread a foamy white gas. The gas spread over all of them, taking them by surprise. As the seconds ticked by, the magic trio took their time to observe just what the hell happened to them, better yet the potion. Why was there an explosion? There wasn't supposed to be one in order to help a distant friend…right? The answer was in fact _below_ the desk…taking place on the floor actually.

Down sitting on the dark velvet carpet were 3 very small figures. All were in diapers, and only diapers, along with chubby cheeks, bigger eyes, and smaller body features in general. It didn't take long for the trio to know the trip up on the carpet was actually _them,_ and some other sort of spell was cast instead of a good one Freddy Fazbear asked for.

The three continued observing themselves in horrified silence. Springtrap gave a slight tug on his small white diaper, "Well…shit."

To say they were perfectly capable was only an understatement.

* * *

 **(A/N): I seriously don't know what came over me. I apologize. Don't know for continuing.**

 **Please do review. :3**


	2. It was by accident really

**(A/N): Well, didn't think I'd continue this, but I am! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

 **Toy Bonnie's nickname: Blue**

 **Toy Chica's nickname: Chi**

 **Toy Freddy's nickname: Teddy. I stole this from Kudley. Credit to her, lol**

 **PLEASE DO CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE. ;3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It was by accident really**

* * *

Springtrap gave a slight tug of his small white diaper, "Well…shit."

To say they were perfectly capable was an understatement.

Goldie's paw gave a twitch as he brought it up, and felt one of his gold winning paws ( **Hah…get it? No? Okay…** ) on his now baby soft face. He let out a horrified gasp at the spell's mistake, and looked over to Marionette, who in turn was also surprised to no movement himself. The only difference was Mari actually smiling about it; the edges of his mouth were elongated to almost the far sides of his head in a creepy fashion, which wasn't surprising. Mari always smiled when he was mad, or anything close to it actually.

"Do you…see this….?" The small puppet whispered tauntingly, curious if it were a dream.

"...I see these annoying little shits every day, never thought I'd turn into one…" Springtrap commented. Goldie gave another angry huff and looked over to the lime golden colored bunny. They actually outdid a normal spell this time.

Mari, in the middle of them, started twitching as if he were about to have a seizure. His look was even more odd than usual just because he had a baby's face to go along with it. It made Goldie silently snicker even, finding at least one joy in seeing his friend as a newfound baby. This was the only spell they made that actually made Mari looked humorous in a pitiful state (more than the last one where they identified him as a zombified clown).

"Baby," Goldie chortled after one snicker.

A loud **boom** and **crash** sounded throughout the room once again as a result of Mari's frustration, making all 3 jump. Goldie yelped, and looked to the sudden hole in the ground in front of him caused by Mari. Wait…that _was_ a hole…right? His black colored eyes grew and white pupils shrunk as he shrilled in his small voice, "You tryin' to kill me, idiot?!"

"A little, actually," Mari calmly responded as if nothing out of the usual happened. "This all wouldn't have started if you weren't so intent on winning." Goldie crossed his small fuzzy arms. It wasn't his fault there weren't enough attributes, or too much of it anyway! He wasn't the one to be blamed for not only that, but suggesting the idea of even doing this bet in the first place.

After waiting silently at the two bickering, little Springtrap finally decided to speak. He snapped his small fingers, catching the attention of the two. "Based off of…that…I take we still have at least _some_ strength, right?" he asked curiously.

Goldie and Mari looked at each other curiously, and then nodded. What Mari just did was a fine confirmation of that.

"So…that means I can go get some help from the others," Springtrap suggested proudly, and turned to look in the hole Mari just made. As seen through the newfound protruded hole in the Pizzeria's ceiling, below them was the left hall of the Pizzeria with the office door visible in it. There was some dim light, and Springtrap could at least see the floor through the hole was 12+ feet below them. It was a very, very long way down, but Springtrap thought it was worth the risk. They seriously needed some help with a mistake such as this.

Without a second thought, Springtrap crawled over the hole, stuck one small bunny foot in, then another, and slowly the rest of his new baby body. It made him feel a bit uneasy. His normal strengthening strides were weakened to small stretches he noticed as he started to reach down more with his feet. He also felt less coordinated in his fingers than he was before. He cursed.

Goldie himself looked uneasy, "Be careful…" he muttered in caution. In order to calm Mari's frustration _and_ anticipation, the small magic being began suckling on his own fist, somehow finding it comforting right now, yet not knowing why. The action was a bit slimy, but with this new body, his new baby conscience didn't seem to mind. However...Springtrap could really fall…

Sooner or later, Marionette's thought did indeed become true.

In less than 5 seconds, Springtrap slipped on a crack in the wood, and lost grip. His two baby magic friends let in a gasp as they saw their bunny companion start dangling on only one piece of wood with only one small paw for dear life.

"Oh no!" Goldie shouted at another met failure.

"Springtrap!" cried Mari. The two immediately went over, trying to help the dangling bunny. The distance between them, however, was pretty deep. The floor was thick in between the upper floor they were on and the rest of the Pizzeria. They wouldn't be able to reach him in time.

If something couldn't reach him in time, with that fragile body of his, there was guaranteed certain death.

The cries of worry continued on for the babies, desperate to save their dear friend's life. Almost every time they reached for Springtrap's paw though, the distance would either increase and Springtrap would slip more, or they in general almost fell down with him. The feeling of failure started rotating again in this useless situation.

"I...I can't reach..." Goldie murmured as he gave his last try, and sat back down to catch his breath, but didn't move his eyes from the anticipating scene taking place before him. Marionette went around him, and tried at another angle.

"Come on Springtrap..." murmured Mari as he also gave another try to reach with his small hands, but was also met with failure as the bunny slowly slid down a bit more to the choice of his death. The weight of the wood between them would prevent them from touching, and was almost taunting to say the least.

It was hopeless to see Springtrap in this situation. Even though he had a smart profane mouth and a good history of silent rudeness, it would sadden them of his death, even more _while_ stuck in that baby body, all because of a simple mistake.

"What _on_ _ **EARTH**_ is _**that?!**_ " an enormous shout echoed throughout the hallway.

Immediately, all action ceased. The 3 babies froze in place, wondering who the curious guest was. Poor Marionette and Goldie were still in the top room, and haven't the slightest idea of who the heck was there. However, Springtrap had a chance, as he was already hanging from the ceiling. The small bunny slowly and carefully geared his small paws and blue eyes so he could see the mysterious straightened blue figure at the end of the hallway, the source of where the sour over exaggerated voice came from.

There, standing up forward with a finger pointing accusingly at all three of them at the end of the hallway, stood no other than Toy Bonnie.

After noting whom it was, Springtrap sighed and relaxed his tenseness, though didn't let go of the piece of wood that chose whether he live or die. Goldie shuffled a bit from his place above, and looked down at Springtrap, "…Springtrap? Who's in the hallway?" he asked cautiously. He didn't want to deal with another problem on their hands. For all he knew, the shadows could again be paying an unexpected visit.

The baby bunny looked back up at him with his usual glare, "No other than Blue the rotten blueberry." There was a newfound feeling of confidence in Springtrap as he came up with a new idea. He gave a small wink above before quivering a bit more with his grip on the wood...Springtrap then slowly let go. This just added to Goldie and Mari's horror. The two gasped again and was about to scream out of baby dread, but the action compelled next sent that anticipating terror away.

Unbeknownst to their beliefs, Springtrap landed safely in comforting blue arms. The baby bunny was happy his prediction was right, and looked back up to curious, disturbingly bright evergreen eyes. That was the rotten blueberry alright. Whilst Springtrap gave off a usual sneer, Blue displayed a look of sheer horror.

The blue rabbit lifted Springtrap above his head for better examination, "…W-wait…you're not a normal baby! You…you look a lot like-"

"You dumbass. It's me, Springtrap," Springtrap interrupted as he softly kicked his bunny feet in Blue's face. He gestured to the hole in the ceiling above him, "I'm not the only baby here though."

The azure bunny stood frozen for a few more moments. He looked up through the ceiling to Goldie and Mari, then back to Springtrap. The realization slowly sunk in for Blue as he observed the debacle before him. This was just one of their many surprise spells they've always pulled, just with another tweak added: **Themselves**.

Things got less bemusing for Blue as he let out a faulty chuckle, then full on burst out laughing. Springtrap and the other two frowned at this, but the attempted mean vibe from the babies failed and came on to look more adorable than menacing to Blue if anything.

"Aw man…never have I thought the magic trio would make a spell failure as good as this…" the laughter of Blue's died down. He then turned his head to the end of the hall and shouted, "Hey Chi! Mangs! You've got to check this out!"

Though the mutual idea of Springtrap's was to get help, he rolled his eyes at the idea of having to deal with the freaks and their opinion on how this failure worked. He imagined being snuggled and thoroughly judged by the rest of the gang, along with other misfortunes. It was too late to go unnoticed now though. He was pretty sure more others than Blue happened to hear the boom in the hallway.

A few moments later, a few more gentle footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Above Blue, Mari and Goldie looked back at each other, already knowing what was going on. Looks like Springtrap's plan worked, even though some tweaks weren't planned. Goldie was finally ecstatic about something going right here.

His peculiar smile re-printed back onto his face as he looked down to Blue, "Catch me!" he demanded and purposely fell through the hole, causing Marionette beside him to frown again. The rules of safety wasn't applying anymore for them, no matter how desperately they needed it.

"What-? _**Noooooo!**_ " Poor Blue's voice went ignored.

The small golden plump of fur plowed on to the side of Blue's head, causing the latter to fall hopelessly to the ground with a huge **plop**. Goldie let off a set of giggles at the look of Blue's now decapitated form as he sat on Blue's white furred chest. It was almost like a new corpse found itself in the hallway, just with slight differences. The poor latter's ears were split two different awkward directions, mouth hanging open like a dead animal, and his pupils were the size of a small circle of lead. He looked absolutely hopeless.

Marionette on the other hand, didn't want to add on to the poor rabbit's pain, and simply used his limited source of magic to teleport down there. He sighed at his two friends sadistic laughter as he took his place next to Springtrap. This wasn't mature at all. While Springtrap and Goldie continued with their useless insults to Blue, Mari looked up to the end of the hallway, wondering who else happened to be at the substantial scene taking place here.

Two females of the Fazgang, Mangle and Chi, stood frozen with confusion at the end of the hallway. While the white vixen seemed to be taking more interest in Blue's body sprawled out all over the floor, Chi had an impatient hand on her hip and a curious sassy look in her black eyes as always. The look on her face seemed to convey she already knew _what_ exactly was going on without any further questioning. Smart chick she is.

"…Marionette? What is this?" she almost barked as she narrowed her eyes down to _only_ the small puppet, blocking out the others. As usual, she knew with huge things like this, it had to involve _him_ , and he was the one out of the group who could give answers thoroughly. Things finally went quiet around them as the group wondered what was going to happen now.

Marionette put a hand to his forehead, "It was an accident really…"

* * *

 **(A/N): Well...that went better than I thought, hopefully. I just had to add the "Almost death of Springtrap" part. And then them being harassed by the girls... Please do review! :3**


	3. It was by accident really Part 2

**(A/N): ...enjoy le super babies.**

* * *

"Mangle…stop."

"But I can't! He's so cute!"

"I'm pretty sure he feels defeated…twice already."

Bonnie stood neutrally with a curious look over to his fox friend, whom had her arms wrapped all around Goldie, hugging the poor baby with a grip that could kill. She continued with her harmonious hums despite the golden cub telling her to stop three times now. Both males knew this wouldn't stop for long, and they were just gonna have to wait it out while they figure something to do with this magical mistake.

After the encounter (and the fateful event of Blue's) in the left hallway, the magic trio was brought in to the kitchen by Blue. There they met Chica and Foxy in the middle of baking something and having a cool conversation. They proceeded to call the rest of the gang to an immediate meeting. All of the gang now stood and sat in places of the kitchen, observing the three new babies. Even though the three weren't happy about this new change at all, the rest of the gang took this on as quite…humorous really.

"Wow…I didn't think you guys would take my option _that_ seriously," Freddy chuckled as he poked little Mari's already scrunched up pouting face. The bear wasn't really surprised at this, as these things almost always happened when he asked for something that had to deal with particular magic from Mari.

Marionette didn't think twice and snapped his small fingers, a tomato appearing in hand. The small puppet then reared his small arm back, and canon balled the thing at Freddy, making a red splat appear on his new suit. The bear gave a mad frown at Mari, but didn't proceed to try and harm him. He _was_ a baby after all.

The punishment for Mari wasn't from old Freddy bear though. Chica happened to come around and scooped Marionette up to herself. She adoringly held him close to her soft feathers. Mari gave another impatient sigh. He wasn't so much liking the "pass the baby game" either. It's been going on ever since they entered the kitchen and explained the whole story of failure to the rest of their buddies. It was a horrible idea to begin with, and he never wanted to fall victim to it again.

"I also think I like this new idea," Chi commented as she held Springtrap above her head. "I never knew you were this soft Springtrap…and even more, you look 7x less menacing than before!"

Chica nodded in agreement, "I bet now with this new spell thing they put on, we can treat them like real babies. We'd give them baths, feed them baby food, force them to learn our new Acapella band songs, and even put them in a crib!" It wasnt until this comment all three babies had stopped their fussing and reared their heads over to give a horrified stare. This was _not_ going to go as nicely as they planned. They _did_ suggest for them to take it easy since this was so new, but for the excited females, this wouldn't be the case.

"Hell no…to _all_ of you Aca-bitches," Springtrap accused and tried to wiggle out of Chi's gasp to no avail. Sadly for the poor rabbit, Chi couldn't resist a small snuggle herself, and gave in to the desire to hug him with a silent coo. The magic bunny relayed a silent disgusted mumble as he was also brought in to her soft feathers. He couldn't do anything harmful at this angle, and was pretty upset to have his usual distanced space protruded.

"Sheesh, it baffles me to see they're _actually_ babies. Springtrap still retains that potty mouth," Teddy commented as he threw away his finished sweet tea. He in all honesty thought it was a bad idea to go with Freddy's suggestion in the first place. Why would Springtrap, Goldie, and even _Marionette_ call for this without seeking proper caution?

 _Mehmehmehmehmehmeh_ , Springtrap thought as he accusingly spit his tongue out to Freddy's older brother. Thanks for making him feel even more baby than ever.

"Well, now what I suggest is to find them a new place to sleep. They obviously can't just poof their new big bed again," Freddy suggested. Immediately, as if Freddy just pressed a big party button, all three of the females' faces brightened up in the room as the same idea popped into their heads at once.

"In our rooms!" Chica shouted in glee.

"Agreed!" exclaimed Mangle as she snuggled Goldie closer to her gentle fur. Even though her comforting fur felt alluringly reassuring, Goldie himself still wasn't liking the idea of sharing a room with a _woman,_ or having their rights to their own beds snatched away. Especially if she was gonna do girly stuff. Springtrap desperately agreed as well. Chi hugging him was invading his privacy enough, now he was all of a sudden moving in with her? Hell no.

Sitting on the counter top, Foxy chuckled at the sight of Mangle very much enjoying the new appearance of Golden Freddy. "Sheesh…ya must have some sorta allurin' scent on ya Golds. She doesn't even snuggle _me_ that much when we're chillin' alone."

Golden Freddy reared his head back at Foxy, "I know, darn it! Get. Your. Girlfriend. Off. Of. Me!" In a final attempt, Goldie tried to superman out of the vixen's grip, but his new gentle baby body immediately reacted against it. His muscles shouted in agony as he accidentally churned a soft spot on his back. He yelped, and gave a slight curse to this body and it's sensitivity. It was quickly paying back in the long run.

"I don't think so," Mangle cooed as she gave a soft reassuring pat on his back. "When should we start getting more baby stuff? Knowing how their spells work, this won't ware off for a while."

"…Maybe tomorrow would be best. Being woken up to this seems huge enough already," Blue sneered as he rubbed the bruise Goldie brought forth on his forehead. "Right now we just need some sleep. See ya, party poopers." He then left the room, followed by Teddy and Freddy. All the others started filing out, leaving just the girls.

"Well…looks like we'll just start tomorrow first. Right now, you're all gonna enjoy the first night of being babies," Chica cooed as she and Mari left the room. The puppet managed to climb a bit over her shoulder as she started leaving, and formed a small horrified O shape of his mouth, mouthing, "Help meeeeeeeee."

Springtrap and Goldie however, could do nothing but stare in distress.


	4. First night as a babe (Not real update)

**(A/N): Never thought I'd update this story before the others I haven't updated. Maybe because it's kinda easier to write. I dunno…hope you like it!**

 **PLEASE READ BELOW FEB. 14 UPDATE:**

 ** _Feb. 14. 2016 update:_ SORRY THIS ISN'T THE REAL UPDATE. B.A. just wanted people to know she's still alive. I also did this because I edited this story a bit.**

 **The next update for this story should be the real one. This is just a result from recently editing the story. *sobs uncontrollably***

 **ONCE AGAIN, I'M SORRY. I know it won't help much but...have a Fazbear candy *hands out* :p**

 **I'm still having issues outside of this story. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Getting comfortable (Not really…) Part 1**

* * *

During all the years of Goldie's life, he's seen and have been things that were considered "out of the ordinary." It was thought to be easy for him, and it wasn't too harsh on the mind either, especially when it was _he_ who caused most of these…enchantments…to happen. With the positive thought he and his other magic friends could do anything, he played magic head on.

Though…that same energy couldn't be said in this situation. Anything that changed his original body from the norm he'd…tolerate…to a certain extent.

But this was just arduous.

The same mind set took over his other friends, and contrary to the rest of the Fazgang's opinions, they expected no good to come out of it either.

"Well…where's he gonna sleep then?" asked Mangle as she held Goldie in her lap while trying to discuss things with Foxy. Currently, the couple was contemplating on where to put Goldie for the rest of the night, which wouldn't be such a big problem in the first place if Foxy didn't have such… "Privacy"…issues.

"Anywhere but my bed. Yer tha one who wanted the lad to sleep with us, thought you'd have somethin' better in mind…" muttered Foxy as he sat on the bed before her. His arms were sternly crossed and he looked stubbornly intimidating even _with_ his "pajamas" (Which happened to be just long comfortable shorts that went to his knees, and no shirt). As usual, he was nonchalant with his opinion, especially when it dealt with people getting closer into his space.

Mangle sighed. She knew why Foxy was acting like this in particular. Usually when he shared privacy with Mangle, he wanted to be alone with only _her,_ no one else. Even Goldie understood this, as he knew they shared an intimate amorous relationship.

"I just don't want him, a _baby_ , sleeping on the floor," she reasoned carefully.

Foxy rolled his eyes, "He's not a _complete_ baby, he's still got that adult mind. Regressed, remember? Even Chi let Springtrap sleep on the floor."

"Well...you know how Springtrap is! He's Springtrap! And _I'm Mangle,_ not Chi," Mangle stubbornly argued. Foxy slightly shifted an ear outward with a soft growl, not phased by her. Mangle softly sighed, "Just for three nights or so, Foxy. I'm sure we'll be able to pay for baby stuff by then. Goldie and his magic duo are sure to find their way out of this mess eventually. Goldie can just sleep on the other side of me _away_ from you, how does that sound?"

Foxy lowered his ears, along with his not so pleased frown and leaned in cautiously, "… _Two. Nights_ ," he stated periodically with his deep voice before scooting into the blanket on his side of the bed. He then slightly turned to Goldie, "An' don't even try anythin' Golds, like pissin' on me bed. I know how ya are."

Goldie let out a small huff, happy the argument was over, but not pleased by the warning. Now he couldn't let out his frustration to Foxy, and had to put it aside. For now. Darn Foxy and his intuition. He figured out Goldie's plan before he even started. Was he really that obvious?

Mangle chuckled, "Sorry Goldie. He can be a grump sometimes. Whether it just runs in all men, I don't know…"

From the side, they heard Foxy softly grumble something incoherent.

"Go to sleep, love," Mangle ordered with a smile before he could insult on anything else.

"Love sure as hell doesn't try to intimidate babies with toy plastic hooks," Goldie discourteously commented on the pirate's appearance.

"Goldie!" Mangle gingerly persisted in shock, though giggling herself. Before he could say anything else that could heat an argument, she put him on the other side of her, making her be in the middle of the two. She pulled the covers up for Goldie and herself, then poked his nose, causing a small honk noise (Which he and his brothers shared) much to his annoyance.

"Now…Goodnight."

* * *

Back in Chica's room, the situation seemed a bit easier.

"I want to sleep on the edge," Mari promptly declared, pointing his finger to the spacious spot.

"But I might kick you off, and you'll fall to baby doom," Chica chortled as she poked his cheek and imagined a pitiful Mari falling sideways slow motion off the bed. "That's not what a mama would do."

"Ahem," Mari snapped his fingers as if he were all of a sudden a certified sass queen, "Who said you were all of a sudden my mother?"

" _Me_ ," Chica chortled in her high pitched voice, and offered out something in her hand for him. At first, Mari was going to persist in his usual baby frustration, but decided against it and took time to see what it was... _just_ to not hurt her feelings. He sighed and looked down at it, observing the features.

Out offered in her hand to him was…a small, baby blue blanket with dark blue stripes. The coating of course was soft cotton, and looked to be for a baby about his size. For some odd reason, Mari almost took an immediate liking to it, probably just the baby talking again. He tried ignoring it though.

Now his question was…why would she offer this?

Hesitantly, the puppet took it, and observed the softness with his small cautious hands, "…why are you giving me this?"

Chica seemed kind of nervous at first, but she answered, "Well, you all should already know…I've always wanted to be a mother. I never knew when the time would come but…I'd always just…"

Mari kept a steady baby stare on her, and then the new blanket. It was true the whole Fazgang knew Chica always loved children, and even wanted some of her own herself. It was just having a child however…was out of the question. To put it simply…Chica couldn't have children (an accurate prediction they've had for a long time due to some...previous events).

"…oh," he simply murmured, and turned his attention to it. Well...it didn't look too bad…maybe he'd keep it just to not hurt her feelings for now. Not only that, but his stupid baby mind was taking real keen interest in it now. The texture of the blanket felt...comforting. He knew Chica was defiantly sensitive about these topics.

What harm could one night of sleeping with this bring anyway…?

* * *

A couple of doors not so far away…the last two took lead...Springtrap and Chi. Out of the three babies' situations, theirs was said to be the hardest. And _that_ wasn't coming from the adult…

"Hhhhhhhhuuuugggghhhh!" groaned Springtrap as he loudly continued slapping the floor in baby agony. The bunny was aggravated, and like a baby in the norm, was stubborn till the end of it. He only paused when he heard shuffling on the queen sized bed in front of him, and looked up to see a very distraught Chi.

"Urgh! Would you just go to sleep?! It's been two hours, Springtrap," Chi snapped from her pillow as she glanced down to the floor again. Springtrap only glanced back up in defiance at her, obviously unwilling to give in easily. Sheesh...it wasn't easy being a _magical_ baby.

"I can't sleep and I'm a bored baby," he begrudgingly complained with his usual slanted bright blue eyes. His small paws gathered the closest baby toy in hand, and chunked it at the annoyed chicken. It bounced off her cheek with a plop and landed on the floor. As a result, this of course made Chi even angrier, as if the switch from admiration in the situation changed to absolute solitary.

"I am _so_ regretting this stupid decision of letting you sleep in my room," the chick growled (If Chickens can even do that). "Why can't you just act like a normal baby?" her voice of distress carried from there to next door to Mangle's room, yet there was no action taken to acknowledge the noise and do something about it. Well...Mangle _was_ a heavy sleeper, Foxy on the other hand…she wasn't so sure…

"Well it ain't my fault you guys wanted to plan a shitty spell with Freddy," he argued, ears also slanting. " _This_ just happens to be the beginning." The deranged bunny, even when annoyed, felt slightly better when arguing, just to get the excited baby energy out. For some odd reason (or not _really_ odd because of his mysterious past), Springtrap couldn't fall asleep as easily as the other two babies could. He had small blankets and a pillow to be relaxed enough, but it just wasn't clicking.

Chi just huffed and calmed her feathers down. She then pulled her covers up again and lied down, turning away from the aggravated adult regressed baby. Maybe if she ignored him, his adult intellect would come back into place a bit more and there would finally be peace. "Don't be surprised if Foxy bursts in here again," she grumbled.

"Don't be surprised if you see a piece of shit on the floor."

It was right after that comment Chi sprang above her bed and turned around quickly, giving an intense scan of the room. She always became mindful of nasty intruders in her space. Surely...and very surprisingly accurate... sitting solitary on the opposite side of the room lay…a brown, swirled sloppy looking object of some sort. It was dark in the room, but Chi perceived it as she wanted to perceive it. The image of the slimy, putrid smelling, rotting looking solid in _her_ room alone was enough to send her tail feathers through the roof.

"What the hell?!" she squawked…and….as if right on Springtrap's queue… the sweet feathers that once lay peacefully on her body sprawled up, floating in the air and down to her blanket. Springtrap harbored a snarky chuckle of his own and flopped one ear. He had to look away to not make it seem too obvious. _Gotta hand this one to Goldie_ , he thought as he observed the sassy Chick get out of bed and trudge towards him.

"I…am so not dealin' with this crap," she clearly mumbled under her breath, her baby blue eyes swirling to eerie black. She roughly picked up the bunny and opened the door, now heading out of the room to one that wasn't her own.

"No pun intended," muttered Springtrap as he quietly went along with it. It wasn't surprising Chi resorted to cussing, as if her sassiness wasn't enough. Not to mention, the rabbit was begrudgingly neutral to almost everything presented in front of him, and like Goldie, he'd like to test the boundaries sometimes.

Back in Foxy and Mangle's room, rude whispers could be heard outside their door along with hushed footsteps. Goldie and Mangle were sound asleep, completely oblivious to the growing annoyance outside the door. The only one observant of the increasing sound was none other than the Piratefox curled away from the door, the consequences of being an on and off light sleeper kicking in. Oh, he heard it all.

Foxy's eyes didn't open, but his ears shifted to the sound. Even more annoyed and not wanting to deal with the problem at hand coming before him, he twisted his foot towards Mangle's side and gave his sleeping lover a slight kick to her bottom with just enough "oomph" to wake her up. He'd have _her_ deal with the problem instead. There was a soft groan before Mangle mumbled and sat up a bit from beside him, now awake, fur and hair disfigured entirely.

It was then the menace burst loudly into their room.

"Mangle! Foxy! I need you to take care of something," Chi's voice intruded.

Slowly, and arduously, a tiresome face appeared above the bed, revealing to be Mangle's. She observed the intruder who oh so happily decided to burst through their door. Her bright lime eyes narrowed in displeasure, "…Chi… _what_ are you doin in my room?" she murmured to her best friend.

The displeased chick rolled her now white pupils, "Listen, I've been wanting to get some sleep for the past hours now, and couldn't get any during the busy week here either, and the sudden addition of this annoying…baby…isn't helping. I need him to sleep here for tonight. I'll repay you later. Adios."

"What? But Chi…"

 **Slam.**

Mangle was left with no assurance on why this was occurring. She barely got the hurried speech from Chi, and the result of just waking up wasn't helping much either. Slowly moving upward again with a sigh, she looked down to the ground to find the newfound visitor now taking place in the room.

A few feet away, she found little Springtrap sitting idly and patiently in front of the door. The innocent playful looking baby with obvious malice behind his gaze stared back up at her with neutral content, obviously not intending on making any conversation soon. Mangle let off a soft groan and slowly sank back in the bed.

"Foxy…can you get Springtrap for me…?" she mumbled lazily. From beside her, Goldie only shuffled his fuzzy body a bit in his fetal position, but didn't wake.

"I ain't gettin' up fer nothin'," was all she heard from the opposite side of the bed. She frowned, and immediately curled a fist in defiance.

"Foxy."

" _Melody_."

Mangle's arms quivered a bit, whether from being absent from the blanket and being cold or anger, it wasn't known. She absolutely, down right _**hated**_ when Foxy appointed her by her real name like that, but it was only conveyed when he was serious about something, and this time, he was serious on not wanting to get up. She wasn't too appalled she had to _also_ handle this one, but she wasn't too expectantly pleased either.

"…just don't give such a hard time Springtrap. We're all just trying to go to sleep at 2:30 in the morning," she muttered before reluctantly picking the fuzzy baby up. She felt slight delight when feeling his body, cause Chi was right. He really _was_ soft up close.

"You feel so soft, little Springy~" she cooed. Springtrap narrowed his eyes at her for this, but didn't say anything.

"Here," she offered a baby ball puzzle to him, and set him on the bed next to Goldie.

Getting a bit more comfortable in his setting, Springtrap looked down to the puzzle offered out in front of him. The grudging baby suddenly (Oddly on his part) became a bit…interested in it. At least he had something mind challenging to do while waiting for the sleepiness of the baby to kick in.

He didn't even take note Mangle got back under the covers, just because he already started feeling over the puzzle she gave him. He did, however, take note Goldie was beside him, but sadly was sleeping. Too bad he couldn't have a partner for this. He was looking forward to rubbing it in Goldie's face.

Mangle took one more look to the curious bunny before scooting closer into Foxy. Her partner slightly opened his golden eyes to her movement in front of him, but closed them again when taking note it was just her. Mangle now had to confine more room for the space of the two babies, and she hoped it'd work out peacefully. Foxy didn't mind her closeness anyway. She gave a gentle peck to his cheek before trying to get to sleep herself.

So then, the first night of being a baby took place, and though took some hasty time, seemed to work out in the long run.

* * *

 **(A/N): Woo….I'm gonna stop it there. I think I wrote enough, and felt if I wrote all the way till the babies went to the morning it'd be too much, heheh. Do to tell me what you liked, or had in question about this chapter in a review! I might even take requests/ideas of what could happen in the future of the story if you suggest. C:**

 **By the way, I just had to put in normal names for some of the Fazgang, since they're not entirely animatronic in this story. In this world of theirs, there are furries outside the Pizzeria as well, not just them secluded alone (So there are animals that go to school, get jobs, etc.), so I thought, why not give them names that seem more...in the norm. So I came up with "Memphis" for Mangle just because. Names for the others are to come soon. Hope ya'll don't mind. ;)**

 **I have a poll on my page. I've also got 2 new stories I MIGHT plan to write for FNaF, there's more info on them on my profile. I'd like your input, through a review or PM I wouldn't mind! Please do go check it out! :3**


	5. Happy Mother's Day!

**(A/N): Yo! I'm still alive! I decided to write out a little oneshot to emphasize on that. Summer Track starts in about a week and a half from now, so we'll see how much time I'll have till then.**

 **Summer is also coming up, and you know what that means. With school finally out, I can focus more on my hobby. So excited ;)**

 **HEADS UP** **: This is just a simple oneshot for Mother's day. Whether or not you wanna incorporate it into the actual story is your choice. I've got some things to do, so please ignore the few errors for now.**

* * *

 **Mother's Day**

* * *

Springtrap was feelin' the willies.

Today, of all the times, the girls were acting extra roudy today. Being the independent babe he was, he of course had no clue as of why. He was as oblivious to the joy in the air as the half eaten apple sitting next to him. He was a grumpy bunny. It really wasn't hard to find something to complain about with all this vibrant persisting cheer in the air.

Especially when they went over the top and dressed him in a pastel pink onesie with "Mommy" printed on it. With flowers. Fucking red and yellow... flowers.

"Do I _look like_ some dressup wedgie-bomb to you?" he grumbled lightly under his breath to the two tots sitting beside him. Their bubbling high pitched laughter goofing at him wasn't helping the slightest.

"I swear for each name he gets more pitiful. Have we come up with a better solution picture for him yet?" Mari chuckled over to the golden bear cub.

Goldie shook his head with a scoff before turning back to the denounced baby rabbit. "Yea...don't think so. I can gulp down an entire bowl of pudding mixed with chicken noodle soup and poop out a prettier picture than that."

PLUMP.

And Goldie was out for the count.

Mari could only form a big "O" shape of his mouth at the golden bear cub lying bewildered on the ground; a big block sat next to his head after getting hit in the face. Springtrap's foot was right above him, ready to kick another block. Goldie was tough and he deserved it, right? Besides, this could seriously help his baby aiming skills.

Chica, having witnessed the kick block Springtrap gave Goldie from the kitchen, rushed over and immediately picked the poor cub up. "Springtrap, that wasn't nice! Don't try injuring others that way!"

Uh oh. Springtrap only looked back up in squinted defiance. "This all wouldn't have started if it weren't for him picking at this stupid onesie you've given me. You tied this pink ribbon to both my ears and I _still_ don't get why!"

Chica rolled her violet eyes and put Goldie back down after seeing he was fine, "Spring, you _really_ don't know what today is?"

"Doomsday."

"No silly, it's _Mother's_ day!"

Face Palm. No wonder the other females were happy around the kids (including them) today. Did they think this holiday also included them, or what? It didn't take long for Springtrap to make the connection.

"So you're all excited just because you all feel you're included in this mother's day? Making us your babies?" he asked. Chica took a moment to think, then nodded.

"Well yea...technically. I didn't know if you guys had anyone to be happy about, so...why not help ya fit in now?" she elaborated. To this, Springtrap only blinked. He _really_ didn't like this mushy gushy stuff. The other two were also not the mushy type either, but got what Mother's Day was about anyway.

The only trip up here was Springtrap didn't look forward much to this day, therefore, didn't care much for it.

"What's to look forward to about something like this anyway?" asked Spring, not noticing the tint of rudeness his question brought. Goldie only twiddled with his paws, not caring to intervene. He knew Springtrap wasn't the family type simply because….

He never had a mother to go back to.

"Mother's Day is about the family helping to honor the mother. Of course most of it is worked by the children but… the kids get something out of it too," explained Chica.

As she was explaining, she noticed the slight twitch in Springtrap's eye, and could only ponder on what it meant. This rabbit, for all she's known, as been alone for all she's seen him. It was a bit mysterious as to why he felt compelled to not talk much to the gang but...maybe this had something to do with it? He was supposedly oblivious to this with his questioning and all, along with the sad looking in his strewn, blue eyes. She continued thinking as Goldie and Mari turned to focus on the block pyramid they were building together (puzzling, as they put it).

Then, an idea popped into her head.

She put her hands ( or feathered wing thingies...whatever. Hands) on her hips and leaned down to all 3 of the babies. "So...how about you 3 act as mine for the day?"

Mari's Apple juice liquid spit out his mouth and splurged accross the floor from his sippy cup; the other 2 looked back up at her in shock. Of all three of them, one thought crossed their minds: Was she _serious_?

"What? _How?"_

Chica, not affected by the mess Marionette made, answered, "Simple. You guys would just be travelling with me around the restaurant with kids for the day. We're doing different activities for Mother's day, it'll be fun!"

All 3 looked at each other, speculating the offer. It _was_ originally gonna be a straight up no, but once they thought about it...they really didn't have much to do today. They were nothing but 3 sulky babies in the end once it was taken into consideration. This time, they could actually get out and...have a good time with familial matters. Springtrap could help his obliviousness to the eventful day, Goldie would have fun with the parties in store, and Mari could just poof around not only helping his obliviousness like Springtrap, but pooing on children's birthday cakes. Sounded like a plan!

"Okay, we're in!" Mari announced for all of them, which signalled happiness for Chica's part. She beamed, and wrapped all 3 babies in a big Mama Hen hug, ready to coincide with the eventful day. As she started walking out the room, Springtrap gave a longing gaze back to where he once sat.

His yummy apple was sitting lonesome next to his coloring papers, still waiting to be eaten.

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day!**

 **Cough, i dunno if i wanna continue this mama's day oneshot or not...it is a oneshot after all :p**

 **Hope ya'll have a good one!**

 **~B.A.**


End file.
